


Jardin Secret  (Will/Ghost! Hannibal) (21st &18th century)

by JudyKaren



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyKaren/pseuds/JudyKaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will brought a manor and it was haunted. The spirit was an elegant noble. Will obsessed with ghost!Hannibal but he couldn't be with him. Was that only a coincidence or ...that was  their destiny...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Wills’ father was a wealthy businessman but he never thought of entering his fathers’ trading company. He got a job in the FBI as a professor after his graduation. Although his father invited him to work in the company, he never forced Will to stay after Will decided to work for the FBI. Will bought an old manor in the countryside after adapting to his job. The manor was inconspicuous and had a very strong scent of the 18 century. He didn’t really care about the small details in life. After spending a few days to tidy it up, he moved in with his dog, Winston. His job in the FBI was not so tiring, he got enough time to play with Winston and go fishing. Will loved this peaceful and quiet life.

The manor was a perfect place for Will. He could feel that the original owner of this manor was a very elegant and low key noble, maybe the noble also got an artistic taste. He kept trying to find out everything about that noble unconsciously. He googled the information about that man, but only got a name-Hannibal Lecter. He couldn’t find anything about him apart from that mysterious name. There was no surprise that he couldn’t find anything since information flow was so slow in 18century without any internet and media. However, the mystery still attracted Will so much.

In a very relaxing night, Will took out a bunch of keys from the cupboard and looked around the house. He tried to find out more about Hannibal Lecter from the things left behind but still got nothing special. Will opened the last door at the end of the corridor. It was a Home Office with a exquisite piano inside. It seems there was an elegant noble playing the instrument with his slim and beautiful hands. A blurry figure appeared in his brain, the man’s’ brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and with a faint smile on his face…Will was obsessed and walked slowly towards the man…

Everything disappeared in a twinkling, all the illusion had gone. The dusty piano was next to Will. He left the room and closed the door behind him. He put the key back to the cupboard and went back to his bedroom. He wished that he could able to dream of that charming noble.


	2. CH2

Will was wearing an expensive suit and holding a glass of red wine. He  
walked towards the Home Office and opened the door gently with a moments' hesitate. He stood aside since he didn't want to interrupt the beautiful melody. The player was so concentrated and calm as if he didn't know there was someone came into the room. His brown eyelash was like a pair of wings. They flipped slightly with the movement of the player. Suddenly, the music stopped and the player looked Will in the eye. Will could see the deep real happiness in this pair of eyes. The player smiled and walked toward Will.

“Nice to meet you, Will.” His voice was soft and calm, his face was full of confident and firm.

“Dr.Lecter. ” Will held Hannibal’s’ hand and kissed on the back of his hand. Hannibal stared at Will without any expression. Will was attracted by Hannibal’s lips, they were thin and tempting. Will had never been so desired to kiss anyone. However, it was so rude to do such a thing to a elegant gentlemen.

“I apologize for my impoliteness.”

“Will…” Hannibal touched Will’s face softly.

Will woke up from his dream. He was still lying on the bed. It was just a dream which was too realistic. He washed his face and try to wash away all of his craziness.

He put some jam on a piece of bread for breakfast. The bread was really dry and tasteless but he didn’t aware of it. He was still being enchanted by the man he saw in his dream. Hannibal’s enticing eyes were like stars in the darkness. They enlightened Will’s world. The melody that appeared in his dream came again. It was so light and far away. Will walked towards the Home Office unconsciously but he noticed that the music did not come from there when he arrived. He kept walking until he reached the end of the corridor. There was a little storeroom on the left. The music disappeared suddenly as if that was only an illusion. Will stepped into the room which was dark and dusty. He turned on the light. The yellowish light shined on the paintings which were hanging on the wall. The biggest one was a portrait. The man in the drawing had a pair of beautiful eyes. His hair was tied up trimly. He was Hannibal Lecter but he was much younger and looked happier. Will touched the man gently with a soulful smile.

The door bell interrupted Will. He left the room and locked it tight.

“Hi, Will. “Alana stood door with a box.

“Morning.” Will led Alana to the dining room and took out some drinks from the refrigerator.

“I just drop by. This is …for you. Congratulations on your new home!” Alana put the box on the table. That was a desk lamp.

“Thanks. You are always my best friend. Some Juice?” Will put two glasses of orange juice on the table.

“That’s nice. Well…you are living here…alone?”

“Yeah…I love peaceful life.”

“Have you tidy up all the things? Need some help?”

“The original owner of this house must be so very tasteful and tidy. “Will could not help admiring Hannibal.

“I’m sure he is…who is he? A wealthy man? ”Alana was surprised that Will showed such a great appreciation.

“…I’ve no idea…I brought it from a speculator. Um…but I saw a painting in the storeroom. I think it was the owners’ portrait and I also did some searching…he is Hannibal Lecter…a noble with beautiful eyes and soft smile.” Will hooked on the man and he could not stop admiring him.

“May I saw the painting?”

“I would like to show you but I lost the key…I can’t open the door.” Will had the key but he just didn’t want to share it with anyone.

“Nevermind…I need to leave now. Otherwise, I will be late for work.”Alana stood up and gave Will a hug.

“See you tomorrow, Will.”  
“Bye.”

Will spent the whole afternoon taking care of his park and giving his dog a bath. When he finished his work, it was dark already. He made himself a simple dinner and rested on the couch. It was the time that he found the most comfortable and relaxing. When he was half asleep, he heard the music again. He woke up immediately and saw a shadow at the corner of the corridor. He ran towards the corner but the shadow disappeared before he reached. He closed his eyes and tried to identify where the music come from. The Home Office!!! He was sure!! He rushed to the room and saw the man who appeared in his dream unexpectedly!! The man was playing the piano. He was so elegant and perfect. Will stepped into the room quietly but the player still noticed his arrival. The music stopped.

“Will…”


End file.
